


Kde jsi, Bello?

by MaryBarrens



Series: Zranit anděla [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Loneliness, Mental Breakdown
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward zůstal sám. Na co asi myslí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kde jsi, Bello?

Ležel bezvládně na posteli a nepřítomně zíral do neurčita. Ani se nepohnul, nemrkal a nedýchal. Vždyť jaký důvod by měl k dýchání, když už na ničem v jeho okolí neulpívala její vůně? 

Nezvedl hlavu, když dveře jeho pokoje jemně vrzly a místností se rozlehlo několik pomalých lehkých kroků. Ignoroval, že se matrace vedle něj prohnula. Nevšímal si ničeho, protože pro něj nic nemělo smysl, když _ona_ tady nebyla…

Odešla. Opustila ho. _Kde jsi, Bello? Vrať se, prosím…_

Jeho nitro hořelo. Nedokázal myslet na nic jiného, než na ni. Na svou ztracenou Bellu. Byl prázdný, nezbylo v něm vůbec nic, jenom bolest, která ho uvnitř spalovala, ničila ho a stravovala po kouscích jeho tělo, bylo to k zbláznění. A on ji stále miloval. 

I po tolika letech to bylo stále stejné. _Prosím, Bello, miluju tě…_

Jeho paže se dotkla čísi dlaň. Téměř se zachvěl. Tak dlouho se ho nikdo nedotýkal… Ale tahle dlaň nebyla tak jemná a hřejivá jako ta její. Tahle byla chladnější, stejně jako jeho kůže, prsty tvrdé jako kámen, stisk na jeho paži byl mnohem pevnější, než bylo u člověka možné. A v místnosti nebylo slyšet bušení srdce, přestože matně vnímal něčí vyrovnaný dech. 

„Edwarde.“ 

Odtrhl pohled od bílého stropu a stočil oči o kus níž. Zaostřil a pokusil se soustředit na ty zlaté oči, které na něj shlížely se zvláštní směsicí soucitu a hluboké bolesti. 

Nic z toho však nedokázalo zcela prorazit jeho krunýřem. V jeho mysli bylo místo pro jedinou myšlenku. _Bello… Vrať se mi, lásko…_

Jasper se nad ním skláněl, jednu ruku stále položenou na jeho paži. Pozorně si prohlížel jeho ztrhaný obličej a pak mu něžně položil dlaň na tvář. 

Edward zamrkal, zmatený důvěrností toho gesta. Okamžitě se přes něj přelila vlna klidu. Jasper a jeho čarovná moc. Zamračil se a zavrtěl nesouhlasně hlavou. 

„Ne,“ zamumlal. Jeho hlas zněl drsně a ochraptěle, jak ho dlouho nepoužíval. Nebyl důvod. Nebylo o čem mluvit. 

Zavřel oči a znehybněl. Dlaň citlivě přejela po jeho tváři a pohladila ji, než se stáhla. Hrdlo se mu sevřelo a on si překvapeně uvědomil, že mu ten dotyk chybí. Že mu chybí něčí blízkost, sounáležitost. 

„Jak už je to dlouho, Edwarde?“ ozval se Jasper do ticha a zřejmě postřehl jeho pocity, protože vrátil ruku na jeho líci. Chápavě se pousmál. „Edwarde, já… vím, že je to pro tebe těžké. Ale nemůžeš se trápit věčně…“

Edward nejistě rozevřel víčka a odstrčil jeho ruku ze svého obličeje. „Nevíš, jak mi je,“ oponoval. 

Jasper se temně, nevesele zasmál. „Vím dobře, jak ti je. Nezapomeň, že to, co bolí tebe, bolí také mě.“ Odmlčel se. Edward sklopil oči. On sám si byl nejlíp vědom toho, jak silně na Jaspera působily cizí emoce. „Navíc vím, jak bych se cítil já, kdybych přišel o Alici,“ zašeptal s podtónem bolesti v hlase. 

„Promiň,“ zamumlal, aniž si byl skutečně vědom toho, za co se mu omlouvá. Za to, že kvůli němu musel snášet všechno to utrpení, jako by bylo jeho? Nebo za to, že jim všem, celé rodině, tolik let ubližoval svou nepřítomností? Nechtěl se omlouvat, přesto ho k tomu při pohledu do Jasperových starých očí cosi nutilo. 

„Nemusíš se omlouvat.“ Jasper se usmál, ale v jeho úsměvu bylo příliš mnoho smutku. „Rozumíme ti. Všichni jsme Bellu milovali.“ 

Bodlo ho u srdce, když z jeho úst zaslechl _její_ jméno. Stále ještě to plně nepochopil. Proč to udělala? Proč odešla? Bez vysvětlení… copak jí nějak ublížil? Nebo ho už nemilovala? On ji nemohl přestat milovat. Nikdy. Upíří láska byla pevnější a mnohem stálejší, než by si v tuto chvíli přál, nerozbitná a věčná. Jak moc toužil mít ji zase u sebe…

Ale to nešlo. Bella už nikdy nebude jeho. Opustila ho. Už ho nechtěla. A on už neměl právo chtít ji. 

Prudce se posadil. Po tak dlouhé době… Zakolísal. Zachytily ho dvě silné paže. Jasper ho podepřel a on vděčně obemkl jeho paže prsty, aby se o něj mohl opřít. Byl tak strašně zesláblý… Žízeň ho bolestivě pálila v krku, ale on už ji téměř nevnímal. Protože existovaly i jiné, horší druhy bolesti. On je všechny znal. 

„Co mám dělat, Jaspere?“ Důvěřivě se na něj díval, obličej nešťastný, v očích čiré zoufalství. _Chybíš mi, Bello…_

„Pokus se na ni zapomenout,“ poradil mu Jasper bezmocně. 

Edward si odfrkl. „Kdyby to tak šlo… Nedokážu na ni zapomenout. My nikdy nemůžeme zapomenout.“ Dokonalá paměť – to byla součást jejich prokletí. 

„Pak nevzpomínej.“ Jasper ho sevřel pevněji. „Přišli jsme o ni. Nechceme přijít i o tebe.“ Jeho hlas se změnil v pouhý šepot, když ho prosil. „Pokus se nevzpomínat, Edwarde.“ 

Sevřel rty – _Bello, ach, Bello, kde jsi? Miluju tě, Bello…_ – a krátce přikývl. Musel. Pokusí se na ni nevzpomínat, přestože na ni nikdy nezapomene a nikdy ji nepřestane milovat. Ale musí to udělat, pro svou rodinu. Už jim nebude ubližovat. Už nikdy ho žádný z členů jeho rodiny neuvidí trápit se. 

Roztřeseně vstal a s pomocí Jaspera, který rozvážně, přizpůsobujíc se jeho tempu, kráčel po jeho boku a zlehka ho podpíral, vyšel ze svého pokoje. Jak to bylo vlastně dlouho, co ho naposledy opustil? Ani se nepamatoval. 

Stanul na vrcholu schodiště a zaváhal. _Bello…_

„Edwarde.“ 

Podíval se dolů. Pod schody stálo pět osob, které miloval. Všichni ho vyčkávavě sledovali. Pět tváří, ve kterých viděl naději. Pět párů zlatých očí, které na něj hleděly s láskou. 

_Žij blaze, Bello. Miluju tě._

Usmál se. Poprvé po patnácti letech.


End file.
